


Good News

by chocolatecookie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecookie/pseuds/chocolatecookie
Summary: „Dr Valtersen, there is a visitor for you...“Isak gets caught up in some family drama, that includes dented Audi A3, pancakes and a chance to find true love.





	1. A dent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> this is my first time ever to write a fic, let alone in this fandom I worship so much.  
> English is not my first language, so feel free to make any suggestions.  
> Hope you enjoy. I'll try to post every 5 days. Let's see how it goes!

„Dr Valtersen?“ He hears a soft female voice breaking through his subconscious.

„Dr Valtersen, there is a visitor for you.“ And a gentle touch of a hand down his right shoulder activates the well-developed reflex. He wakes up in a second. „What patient? Is it Vangard? “ He asks with his right eye still closed, looking more like a teenage boy rather than a full-grown man. 

You see, Isak is used to it. He hates it every time, but he's accepted this never-ending situation, that his so deserved sleep will always come second to his patients' needs and that Mr Vangard with severe angina has been his primarily concern for the last 10 hours. Not to mention Isak's own stupidity in agreeing (again) to cover Sana's night shift, after her baby caught a cold that morning. And also let's not forget that Christmas is just around the corner, which means more casualties and more work and less sleep and the list just goes on and on. 

So yes, he's ready for action, ready to solve any medical problem there is and even face Mrs Vangard, who always seems to ask Isak about what kind of hair products he uses or how he stays in such a good shape, rather than being concerned for her husband's health. 

„Not a patient, Doctor, a visitor.“ Nurse Emma gently points out while Isak slowly gained his full awaken state. „ A boy, around 12 years old.„

„Huh? “ Isak is still confused.

„He's... well...he seems quite upset... he just stormed inside and demanded to see you. It is a bit weird. I mean... I don't know very much about your personal life, not that that’s my business.” Emma seemed uncomfortable. “But, I didn't realize...”

„Emma, what in the devil's name you are talking about? “ Isak hated being confused. „My personal life, what the hell?? “

„Doctor, the boy was shaking and demanded to see his stepdad, Dr Isak Valtersen. “ 

Oh... And just like that, the story took a totally different turn.

 

6 months ago

The lights were flickering, reflecting the happiness of the crowd gathered together. The big balcony on the top floor of their apartment building was packed with people, a big barbecue in the middle and a half-eaten chocolate sign on a strawberry cake that said Happy 30th Isak.

Eskild was particularly proud of that cake, while Linn was walking around with a big chef’s hat and a big apron that had the title “Norway’s best barbecue boss”, making sure everyone stayed hungry if necessary, because the meat had to be perfect.

The life of the party, Magnus of course, tried to win over a nurse of two, while Mahdi and Jonas stood beside the birthday man, who was leaning against the side wall, very unlike himself, almost like he wanted to observe everything but not be a part of it.

“I don’t see Peter.” Jonas points out, expecting for Isak to explain the details, which always seemed like deflecting the real truth about his love life than facing it.

“That’s because he’s not here.” Isak said it in the same tone.

“And why is that?” Mahdi tried.

“Because we broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry buddy…” Jonas tried but Isak’s laughter cut him out.

“No, you’re not, Jonas. You couldn’t stand him.”

“That’s not true…” Jonas seemed offended. “ I loved the guy! He had a great book collection about all the greatest dictators in history.”

“Let me guess, Bush was there.” Mahdi snorted.

“Damn straight.” Jonas smiled.

“That was Emil, you moron.” Isak answered sounding tired.

“Oh, yeah…what happened to him?” 

“The same thing that happened to Peter.” Isak said it, looking nowhere in particular.

“Dude…” Mahdi tried. 

“Guys, I really don’t want to talk about it. Can’t we just enjoy ourselves?”

“We are, man, this party is awesome.” Jonas points out. “You are very happy to have a Eskild in your life. 

“Yo, Linn!” they hear Magnus shouting in the distance. “We are hungry, have mercy!” 

“The ribs are ready for exactly 6 minutes.” She answered calmly. 

“Ah, Linn.” Mahdi smiled. “You do live with some interesting characters.” 

“I wouldn’t change it for the world.”  
And this time Isak sounded genuine. And it’s the truth. His roommates, in addition to his three best friends are his family, and the life he has outside the hospital walls. But the hidden notion that often hits him in the morning after he wakes up, isn’t about the happiness and the life full of friends, it is the sickening feeling in his stomach that he will have to spend yet another year alone, without that someone. And even worse feeling than that… that it will all be his fault.

When faced with thinking and re-thinking about his life’s choices, and birthday parties tend to do that to a person, Isak always draws the same conclusion: all the men he dated had two things in common. They all liked Dr Isak Valtersen, respected internist in Oslo General Hospital, great looking man and even greater title to put beside their names when they talk about him to their parents, or enter a fine restaurant. And second, they all created their personal mission to arrange their lives so that it would eventually lead them to marriage. Isak always felt he didn’t have to put any effort in the relationship. Everything he wanted, he got it. And if he really liked the other person, he would tell them, how he feels unequal and entitled and wants to contribute to the relationship and to work as much as the other person, but all they got out of Isak’s wishes was that they loved him more than he loved them. Peter was the one who actually said it out loud and how Isak doesn’t appreciate himself enough, and how THAT was the main problem.  
He would probably contemplate about this a bit further, while watching Magnus steal another piece of the meat off the grill, but the loud sound of someone crashing into a metal secured his attention.  
“Omg…” Noora let out a worried sound. “That poor boy..:”

“That poor boy?!?! “ Christopher sounded shocked “Noora, that poor car! It’s the same model as Isak’s and even has….” but he didn’t finish, only looked at Isak with a worried face while people started to gather on the edge of their balcony.

The image they were all seeing was this: Isak’s brand new silver Audi A3 Cabriolet, with a severe front dent and multiple scratches, and a boy around 12 years old, kneeling on the payment trying to pick up his bike that was also severely damaged from the impact.

“He’s trying to get away!” Magnus shouted while Jonas already started running down the fire escape stairs.

Both of them got there just in time to prevent the boy from escaping, although “the escape" was actually slowly dragging his legs with severe scratches on both of his knees and pulling his bike in the same slow motion. He had tears in his eyes but apart from that, he didn’t look alarmed at all. 

“Hey, kid!” Jonas yelled, “Wait up.” But he didn’t.

“Hey, you!” Magus passed Jonas and stopped the boy from moving by putting his arm firmly on the boy’s shoulder. 

“You are not going anywhere, buddy. Do you have any idea what has just happened?” 

The rest of the party was coming down the stairs, Isak somewhere in the middle of them, so he didn’t have a clear view of anything, apart from the voices.

“Don’t you touch him!” a loud yell, although “yell” was actually a desperate breath let out by a young man who came running around the corner. 

“Alex, Alex are you ok?” The man came around the boy, gently touching his face “Did you hurt yourself, your arms, legs?” 

The boy was starting to get upset. “Now you care!” he shouted and continued to walk away.

“ 

The guy finally turned around and approached the crowd, looking closely at the damage on the car, his face paler by the second. He was clearly calculating the damage cost and potential law suit when someone said:

“You’ll need to pay for the damage, dude. That’s a brand new car.”

“Yes, of course.” The man agreed in a low whisper, embarrassed and somewhat tired.

“Chris, that’s enough.” Isak finally stepped out, and started walking towards the boy, who still continued to walk away slowly, like a surviving soldier after the battle. 

“I have a fucking over-prices insurance” And he stood on the boy’s way, giving him his best doctor’s smile.

“Ma name is Isak and I am a doctor. Can I please take a look at your injuries?”

Boy was now starting to shake, his wounds probably burning. He didn’t say yes, but he didn’t say no either.

“Ok, you didn’t say no, so I am just going to take a quick look.” And Isak quickly examined his arms, elbows and eventually his right knee that was bleeding a bit too much for a scratch.

The boy kept quiet, but still.

“Now, Alex, it is Alex, right?” Isak asked him, but the boy was now looking sideways, like he was afraid he’ll hear he will bleed out from out of his wounds.

“Alex, the good news is, you don’t seem to have any fractures. Your bike saved you from at least 3 weeks in bed rest.” Isak tried with a light joke, not wanting for the boy to run away.

“But the bad news…” and Alex looked him straight into his eyes 

“The bad news is you have a bad cut on your right knee, and you do need stitches. As it happens, I am the master of stiches that leave no scars, so if your dad would only agree for you to come inside…”

Isak turned around wanting to introduce himself to the man who kept strangely quiet the whole time he was examining the boy. 

When their eyes met, Isak found out that it was a really good thing he asked a couple of colleagues from work to his birthday party. Because apart from the boy, there were two grown man, in the state of shock that kept them from moving. And that must be a medical emergency. 

“Even?!?!”

“Isak.”


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I couldn't stay away so there's chapter 2 :) But I''ll be travelling until Saturday, so the next one will have to wait a bit. xoxo

“Ouch! It hurts!” Alex was complaining while Isak cleaned the wound with a cotton ball, being really gentle towards the boy, smiling all the way.

“Does it really?” Isak asked in amusement. “Maybe you should have thought about it before you decided to crash head on into a big car, having no protective gear.”

“So, if I had a protective gear on me, it would be just fine?” Alex was trying to be smart but immediately started whining again.

“I am sorry, but it will help the wound stay clean.”

“I know that, I’m not stupid.” And he actually rolled his eyes, which was so characteristically Isak’s trademark when he was that age, and a bit older.

“I didn’t say that.” And Isak looked at him kindly, but the boy kept an annoyed face.

“I am sorry. When I treat someone, anyone, I immediately go into a lecturing mode. And I am sure I sound annoying.”

That certainly did the trick. Alex looked at Isak, but his face lost the pre-pubescent annoyance and transformed into something unreadable for the time being.

“No worries, my dad is the same.” Alex shrugged. “When he starts talking about his movies, it’s all blablabla and nothing else matters.” Alex finished the sentence in a low voice, and Isak detected clear anger behind it but had no time to answer because familiar sound did it for him.

“Alexander, enough.” 

You see, while Isak was treating Alex in the dining area, having his medical kit on the dining room table, Evan sat on one of the most comfortable, brown leather, couches he ever felt, having a conversation with himself but listening everything that’s happening with his son. Being there, in Isak’s apartment, after everything that has happened that day, it was all too much for him, and not even a world class therapist would have known how to explain so it would feel normal.

“Well, it’s the truth.” Alex looked over Isak’s shoulders over to Even, ready for a fight.

“What do you like to talk about?” Isak tried to change the subject.

“Nothing.” Alex blocked the attempt.

“And what about your mum?” “What does she like…”

“Don’t talk about my mum!” Alex was clearly frustrated with having no actual fight, that he was ready to burst.

“Alex!” Even stood up from the couch and made his way towards the doctor and his patient. Alex didn’t say anything after that, only observed his father and the way he was behaving, remembering the outside conversation.

20 minutes ago

“Even, is it really you?” Isak was in shock, and so was his entire party entourage.

“This is some serious NRK drama happening here, it’s so exciting” Vilde whispered to Eva and Eva just nodded.

“Have I changed that much?” Even tried to remain calm, despite the circumstances and his son who caused all this commotion.

“No, not really, but I thought you lived in Bergen.” Isak tried to explain the surprize he felt, forgetting for the moment a young patient who was still bleeding from his wound.

“Moved back a month ago.” Even said, and nothing more. “This is my son, Alexander.”

Isak turned around again, to the young boy who just stood there, looking really fucking lost, in Isak’s opinion.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Isak tried to calm everyone, including himself. “May I take him upstairs to my apartment to treat the wound? I really wouldn’t like for it to get infected.

“It’s very kind of you, Isak, but after all this…” he points to the car and both Magnus and Chris who were examining it. “I think it’s for the best for us to just go to the ER.

“Nonsense.” Isak was determined. “This was my responsibility as well.” And he looked at the kid, trying to snap him out of God knows what.

“Bro, it’s not like you parking the car in your parking space caused the accident.” Magnus commented.

“Magnus.” Isak glared at him, praying he will get the message about a kid and his father who stood right there.

“But, yeah, kids are our future, let’s treat them with hugs and kisses and all that.” Magnus got the message and actually smiled at Even. “Hi, I’m Magnus.”

“Even.” And Even returned the hand shake, embarrassment in it’s maximum.

“Alex, is it ok if we go upstairs?” Isak asked him with a caring voice, “You can leave your bike here, my friend Jonas will take care of it.” Jonas nodded in agreement, stepping a bit closer to them and gently taking the bike from the boy.

“I’ve seen worse.” Jonas smiled at the kid, but his expression didn’t change.”

“Jonas is really good at fixing things.” Isak tried to assure Alex.

“Isak as well.” Jonan pointed out.

“Even, please…” Isak gestured for him to follow them inside and 20 minute later…

“You know my dad.” Alex stated after he was done with analysing both Isak and his father.

“I do, I mean, I did, a long time ago.” Isak tried to explain.

“You didn’t seem surprized that he was my dad. He doesn’t look like a dad.” Alex continued and Isak knew there and then how smart this kid actually was.

“No.” Isak said.

“Everyone is always surprized.” Isak only nodded at that.

“How old are you?” Alex asked him.

“Alex, we are guests in Doctor Valtersen’s house and he is treating you so stop being so rude and diff..:”

“My dad’s 32.” Alex ignored his father.

“I’m 30. Today actually.” Isak answered with a shy smile, which only made Even feel worse, and Alex, well, Alex was yet again challenged with that frustrating kindness.

“It’s your birthday?” Alex asked in suspicion, like it was an act to try and make him feel better or feel something.

“Yup, see?” Isak pointed to the balcony and the decorations that were still there. Most of the people got asked, with sincere apologies from Isak, to leave. Only his closest friends remained.

“So, if you try and stop complaining so much, after this stitching you can have some cake.” Isak completely ignored the previously exchanged words and wanted to stay on the positive side with this kid. Isak was a good person, with great bedside manners, but he wasn’t kidding himself. This kid was Even’s and he wanted to win him over. Why exactly, well, that was the frightening question.

“I’m not some god damn kid” Alex pushed the buttons.

“That’s it.” Even responded. “We are leaving” behaving now like an angry parent with no power at all. But the gentle touch of Isak’s hand on his arm made him think there is a thing called no power and there is an absolute submission. 

“Even, let me treat the boy, and after that he can go home. He clearly doesn’t feel comfortable being here, which is not strange at all.”

“If you only knew…” Even wanted to start the conversation but the look on his son’s face, the hatred he felt for everyone, even Isak who behaved to admirably and kindly, this was not the time to start repairing a broken father-son relationship. 

Isak continued with the stitching, and although it wasn’t very comfortable, Alex didn’t make a sound.

“All done.” Isak smiled at Alex who almost looked like he was getting tired of his own principles.

“Say thank you, Doctor Valtersen” Even demanded.

“Please, it’s Isak.” Isak said looking at Alex who nodded and mumbled a half-whispered thank you, while gathering his stuff and preparing to leave the apartment. 

“Thank you, Isak. It was really kind of you.” Even didn’t know what to say really.

“Don’t mention i.” Isak smiled. “Ehm, good to see you, I guess. You need to clean the wound with a cream, I’ll write you a prescription, and if anything changes, like colour or he feels a burning sensation, please find me in Oslo General. I’m not usually in the ER, but they know me and they would page me.” Isak smiled.

“You really succeeded, haven’t you.” Even stated and Isak wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

“I always knew you would.” Even continued but was interrupted with a coughing sound of one Eskild who was holding a plastic container and handing it over to Even.  
“No, please, we couldn’t”. Even was yet again embarrassed. His kid wrecked someone’s car, a very expensive car, was rude to that person who was the most handsome, uups, gentle doctor Even has ever met, and now he is giving them a cake for a farewell.

“What my baby gay says, I fulfill.” Eskild was his usual self. “I made it myself” and he winked at the boy who only started rolling his eyes so fast, Isak was about to start laughing.

“Hmm, now, that somehow reminds me of something” and Eskild started teasing Isak, while Even stood there like a tool. It was a long day. So he only said goodbye and crossed over the threshold, walking further and further away from Isak. 

Once outside, Alex was secure enough to ask a question that he found himself really wanting to know the answer.

“Dad, is he your ex?”

“No.” it was all that Even said on that topic while he was waiting for a taxi to bring them to their Oslo home.


	3. Parallels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, ready :)  
> Isak and Even have the conversations, at the same time :)

“So, who is he?” Eskild asks first, with a raised eyebrows and a devil’s smile.

_“Who is he, then?” Alex asked his father, still waiting for the taxi on the pavement, a block away from Isak’s place._

“It’s a long story.”

_“A friend from school.”_

“We have cake, and alcohol.” Eskild points out the obvious and the rest of the party nod in agreement that seem too amusing for Isak’s taste.

_“You didn’t act friendly. More like fucking awkward.”_

“I don’t know what to say or tell you.” Isak is entering his own memories, trying to catch a reasonable storyline.

_“Alex, what did I say about swearing!” And they enter the taxi._

“Bro, no offence, but you love that car, and you still just glossed over the whole incident, because it was that guy. “Jonas is being reasonable as always.

“So, spill it.”

_“Chill, I was just starting the conversation. Isn’t that what you wanted all along?” Alex is in full pre-pubescent mode and Even is developing a severe headache.”_

“Is he an ex?” Magnus asks almost hopefully. “The dude is hot, I give you that. The brat is a bit turn-off, though.

“Oh, shut up, Mags.” Mahdi hides his face in the palm of his hands.

_“I would very much like to start a conversation. Let’s do that."_

_Even is bursting with anger now, wanting to start and finish the fight number 184 with his son, and if the middle-age taxi driver with a lazy eye and double chin wants to be included (he doesn’t), Even has no problem with that either._

_“Let’s start with you stealing and running away, and sequentially causing a big money damage to a stranger’s car!”_

“He’s not an ex.” Was Isak’s only response.

“He’s not a stranger, either.” Eskild says with a gentle voice. “Where do you know him from?”

_“I wasn’t stealing.” Alex said with a low, bitter voice. “You didn’t pay for the beer either.”_

“School. We were in our second year at Nissen. He was in his third year.”

Isak started to tell the tale that seemed more a like a story from his well-hidden past.

“I don’t remember him at all. “Jonas seemed confused.

“That’s because he was there only the first semester, and then he moved away.”

“To Bergen.” Lynn stated the fact.

“Yes.”

“Why did he move away?” Eva asked, anticipating something shocking.

“Because he got his girlfriend pregnant.”

Isak revealed the information to the others, but he also revealed the pain to his own heart, that was so used to the numb feeling, so now it started to beat too fast for its liking. Like it wasn’t adjusting well to the newly found condition.

_“I was angry, and I wanted some time alone. You never let me be alone. Never.”_

_Alex was actually on the verge of tears. “So, I decided to go to the shop, to check something out.”_

_Even snorted at that remark. “OK, maybe I was trying to buy some bier, so what, the point is, you followed me, again, after I specifically told you I wanted to be on my own, and when I saw you enter, I just lost it and started moving faster and faster away.”_

“Did you know his girlfriend?” Vilde asked

“Only by name. Sonja.”

“Did she know about you?” Eskild asked like a true guru, knowing already something that most of them didn’t. Including Isak.

“I think she did.” We met once, briefly, and I could tell she wasn’t…well, too keen on me.”

“Bro, my brain is seriously spinning right know.” Magnus was on the edge of the sofa, and his patience. “What the hell happened?!”

_“What kind of a father let’s his 12-year old kid storm out of the apartment, in visible distress, and not follow him.”_

_Even was getting so tired, tired of explaining his good intentions and proving this difficult kid how he loves him and would do anything for him._

_“I don’t care about the car, Alex, but you could have been really hurt. And no amount of anger, or problems you have with me are important enough for you to injure yourself._

“We weren’t anything specific.” Isak let a sad sigh.

“But we could’ve become something. We… we actually met at your stupid Kossegrupe thing, Vilde.”

“Well, excuse me for wanting for us to get along better.” Vilde was still very proud of that after school activity.

“Not now Vilde!” Jonas, Eva and Noora all yell in the same time.

“I remember being blackmailed to go, sorry, so my memories are a bit different, Vilde. “

But Isak actually smiled at that, conveying to everyone how this was indeed, a dear memory.

“So, yeah, we both ended up skipping your love exercises, and sharing a joint outside of school. After that, he started approaching me at school, chatting casually, nothing out of the ordinary, and then one day he invited me to his place to smoke a bit more and play FIFA.

“I love a slow-burn.” Lynn said it with a totally indifferent tone in her voice, while Eskild only nodded having almost sparkling eyes.”

“Nothing happened, guys.” Isak assured them.

“Well, nothing yet.” 

_"See, this is your whole problem!” Alex raised his voice._

_“You always decide for others how they should feel. Maybe it was fucking important (“Alex!!”) to me, so important that I would gladly hurt myself, because I chose to do it!”_

_Even’s heart stopped in his throat. They were the same words, the same thoughts he used to tell himself, and the fear of their meaning, so close to his own everyday dreading, paralyzed him._

_“I didn’t want her to leave.” Was all Even had said._

“The party.” Mahdi said matter of fact and Isak looked him in silent agreement.

“He came to that neon-party you threw in our old apartment, Eskild.” And everyone just nodded.

“I was still very much in the closet.” Isak laughed at himself “And everything frightened me, including the possibility of a good-looking guy, watching me across the room filled with people. But he never stopped, even though he had a girl clinging to him he whole time. So, after the pre-party, I said I will join you late in the club, remember?” They nodded again.

“I was planning to develop a headache later, because I didn’t want to end up watching the two of them make-out on the dance floor the entire night. But, I didn’t count on him staying as well. Without Sonja.”

_“I know. Do you think I don’t know about you two? I am not stupid, dad.”_

_“I never said you were.” Even started to become more affectionate, having his son closer to him in an almost embrace._

_“But you treat me as such. I just want to be included in our family.”_

_“You are. “Even said it but immediately regretted this lie._

_“That’s a lie and you know it.” Alex was calling him out._

_“If I was, you both would ask me what I thought about all of this, about her leaving, about us moving here. About everything.”_

_“Alex…” Even’s heart was breaking now. “If there was any chance for you to be with your mum, you know I would never stand between…”_

_“Dad…” Alex looked at him, for the first time that whole day._

_“I would choose to stay with you. It’s so damn frustrating you don’t see that.”_

_Even was in silent awe._

_“But you never even asked. And now I’m stuck here, alone.”_

_“You are not alone.” Even was firm._

_“You’ll always have me, and nothing is going to change that.”_

_“Dad, can’t you see I am alone, because you are alone too? We are alone together, but that doesn’t make it right.”_

_Even was now seriously questioning who the hell is this kid._

“He said something about his bike, I couldn’t really tell to be honest, because he was so close to me while he helped me empty the beer cans. The next thing I remember, we were making out, in the kitchen and gradually moved to my room.”

“Hot.” Magnus said and again, everyone nodded.

“He stayed there until morning. We just kissed and smoked and talked about random shit, parallel universes and loneliness, and I truly felt he was this amazing human being I was connecting to, in that moment in that time, and nothing else mattered. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone, but left me some cute note and a drawing, a sign of something that made my whole body shake with excitement.”

“Yeah, bro.” Jonas actually gave him a high-five. “You always had game.”

“Next Monday we met in the gym locker room and he told me he broke up with his girlfriend. We were stupidly happy, and agreed to meet after school at the near KB.”

“So freaking cute.” Noora said.

“He never showed up.” Isak said.

“What?!” Eva was angry.

“He stopped going to school as well. And he wouldn’t answer my calls. Until that Friday afternoon.”

_“Your son is very wise.” Said the lazy eyed driver as he was pulling onto the driveway in front of their building._

_“He really is.” Even agreed as he paid the guy and both of them got out._

_“Dad, I am really sorry about Doctor Valtersen’s car. I have some money saved up…”_

_“No need. Isak would never take your money, kid.”_

_“Were you friends in school, does he know mum?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“Dad. I was five when I told you it’s cool for you to like guys, and I haven’t changed my mind since.”_

_“Nothing really happened, Alex.” Even was exhausted and had trouble with finding the right key to open the front door of the building._

_“But something did.” Alex said it with a smirk._

_“Way to go dad, he’s not bad looking. What happened?”_

_Even was deadly silent now, praying to God his smart son wouldn’t put two and two together._

“He waited for me that evening, at our old spot near the school entrance to the theatre.” Isak was finishing the story, and the present-day auditorium was dead silent.

“He said he had an aunt that lived nearby, and that she had a big indoor swimming pool and we should go there. I had the biggest crush I’ve ever experienced, and I would allow myself to believe anything he said. So, we went, we took a swim and kissed inside the pool for what seemed like hours. When I finally suggested we go to my place, and I really didn’t care if any of you would see us, I was in the fucking outer space of happiness by then, he told me two things.

First, that that wasn’t his aunt’s house and that we have to leave immediately because someone might call the police and second, that Sonja is pregnant, and she wants to move in with her parents in Bergen, and that he has to go with her.”

_“Dad?” Alex repeated the question, thinking Evan didn’t hear it. But when he got no answer he looked at his father, who had general problem with hiding his feeling off his face and Alex just said_

_“Oh…”_

_Even looked back at his son and started to walk towards him but the boy turned around, went to his room and slammed the door shut._

“I was crushed and angry and embarrassed. And maybe another 20 more feelings had gone through my body, but I haven’t said anything to him, not a ducking thing. And he just left me there, outside of some stranger’s house, still wet from swimming.”

“Have you seen him at all, before today?” Noora asked.

“Once.”


	4. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind reviews!!   
> I do have in mind writing longer chapters but I just could leave his little segment alone.  
> So, here it is: Even's POV and an honest father-son talk.

Even was staring at the big piece of strawberry cake Eskild prepared for Alex and him, with an “I” written on the top.

It was almost midnight and Alex still hasn’t left his room. Even was worried per usual, but he decided this time he really needed to wait. He knew Alex was right. Even was always afraid to leave Alex alone when the boy was upset. He was worried he will feel lost and abandoned and allow his thoughts to control his actions. Basically, Even was treating Alex like he was mentally ill when angry, and although THAT was crazy and irrational (Alex was a healthy child) Even dreaded the moment his kid would the state of being alone, a very known feeling for him. So, he waited, sitting at their small coffee table, in their small rented/let’s be honest shitty apartment, piece of cake big enough for two in front of him, and every five minutes glancing over to see whether the doors to his son’s room would open.

The “I” has been particularly difficult to look at, poking his brain with it’s meaning.

 _What were the chances_ …

It’s wasn’t impossible. Even could logically assume Isak had remained in Oslo after his graduation and university diploma, found a good job and at everything that goes with that. Maybe even start a family. He certainty did good for himself. A doctor, with an apartment like that and the car… the car that brought them together in a way. And after everything that went between them, he still looked like Even’s last memory of him – beautiful and kind.

But the “I” wasn’t talking back with the reminiscent romantic memories. It told Even about the reality of them having completely different lives now, they may as well be on different continents. Yet, he couldn’t stop starring at that stupid letter.

 

12 years ago

 

“Sonja, it’s no working.”

Even started the break-up speech.

“Even, again?” She was getting tired of their little hot-and-cold dance. She always respected his wishes and knew well when he was getting too hyped to follow, always accepted the role of a friend when she knew he would need one. But lately she wasn’t feeling well, and the current stomach flu she endured for the last week only made her patience thinner. She wasn’t in the mood for games.

“This time is different.”

And when he looked at her she knew he was telling her the truth. Because he wasn’t confident as usual, or remorseful, or over-barring with promises of coffee meetings every day even though they are not together, but was actually afraid. Afraid that this conversation would last too long, and that that somehow would mean there’s still a chance when someone else is waiting for him, or that Even was waiting for that someone.

“I see.” She was defeated. “Do I know her?”

“Sonja” Even didn’t like where that question was leading them.

“Or him?” when he didn’t respond she knew it was a him. Wasn’t surprised, he was always very open about the people he chose to spend his time with, male or female.

“Do you love him?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“But you might, and I am standing in your way.” She sounded too bitter but only because she already had the bitter aftertaste in her mouth from vomiting that morning, and she couldn’t stop it from spreading to her heart and mind as well.

“You are one of the most important people in my life.” Even said. “And you will always have that place. No moving behind anyone.”

He sounded tired. Like he was on the edge of his life and jumping into the big deep is the only way to start a new one, but it’s so dark and windy on that edge, and everyone who stands there immediately start to doubt themselves.

“But I feel changed, like I suddenly see myself differently. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I don’t feel well.” Was all Sonja had said, running from him, out of his apartment and into the street. It was the saddest Sunday Even had ever experiences. His mind was split in half; thinking about how to make Sonja feel better and thinking how Isak would react when he tells him he’s single and ready, so ready to be with him, to commit to him and allow him to change Even further. Because Even knew, the moment he saw Isak was the moment he became someone else, someone better. But the happiness didn’t last for too long, and on that very afternoon, when he couldn’t wait to see Isak again, to get to know him better, to fit his life into his, Sonja called him and made the change, but in her direction.

She knew the circumstances, so she didn’t stall at all. She called him immediately after her doctor’s appointment and said the words:

“Even, I’m pregnant. We need to talk.”

He was in the limbo of his mind. Couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, felt like tearing the world apart but having no freedom to do it. He blamed himself alone. He was reckless, taking love for granted even though he swore by it every day through his favorite films and secret drawings. What a dumb fool he was. Next thing happened. The text on his phone woke him from his inner hell and introduced him the one outside.

“Couldn’t wait to see you.”

 _Isak_. The boy who was almost his salvation was now in the danger of being damned as well. By Even and his cursed life. He didn’t reply, couldn’t find the right words and only automatically got up at headed towards the meeting place with Sonja.

“I don’t expect anything from you.“ She started talking in the speed of light.

“I am not one of those women who trap their men. I am an intelligent and beautiful woman, and I know I need fucking help with many things in my life, this included, so I am moving with my parents in Bergen and I am keeping it.”

“I am going with you, then.” Even said it with the voice that sounded like his, but really belonged to some other Even, Even that was created from that moment with the purpose of taking over his life.

“Did you hear what I just said?!” Sonja was on the verge of a breakdown, tears in her eyes and shaking.

“I don’t need you to do that. I can make it on my own.”

But she didn’t sound convincing at all. So, he did the one thing he knew that was still a part of old Even. He stood up, walked over to her and hugged her, not wanting to let go because that was also the only thing that kept him from running away.

“You have you own life, and you deserve it.” She was sobbing on his shoulder.

“And you deserve love and omg, Isak, what will…”

“Sonja. I am coming with you. I love you.”

And he looked at her with a stern look, and a fake smile and a silent promise.

“You and I, we’re going to be all right.” He said to her after he hugged her again, like a lullaby that needed to calm down both of them.

“We’re going to be all right.”

 

 

Now

 

“Dad!”

“Ehm, what?”

Even snapped out of it and found Alex standing right in front of him.

“I’ve been calling you like six times.” Alex sounded amused, not angry anymore.

“Where did you go?”

“I don’t really know.” Even answered with a whisper.

“You’re getting weird again.” Alex said after he sat down next to him, fork in his left hand ready to dive into the cake.

“You shouldn’t be eating dessert so late.” Even was always in father mode.

“You should have put it in the fridge, then.” Alex said with a mouthful, handing him over another fork which Even took with a smile.

“It’s good.” Alex said.

“Did you talk to your mom today?” Even nodded agreeing on the cake but wanting still an ending of today’s events.

“Yup, just now actually. She was going out for a lunch or something and then the afternoon fashion show.”

“How is Shanghai?” “Great, if you ask her. So full of energy and blablabla.”And he smiled at his father.

“And what about you?” Even was asking carefully.

“Not for me. I like Norway lifestyle, can’t stand Chinese food.” And they laughed.

“But I understand why she felt she needed to go. She is so creative and restless, like you, but differently though, and I know she wouldn’t be happy if she took the job here.”

“That’s very mature of you, kid.” Even put his arm around his son.

“But, what do you mean, differently?”

“Hmm, like, you are both free-spirited but at the end you need roots, you need a cause of your actions, to have a bigger meaning, you know. And mum doesn’t. She told me so herself.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. She also told me she wasn’t always like that. Much more controlling and careful. But in a weird way, me being born changed her this way. And she said that most parents do it the other way around.”

“Yeah, they do.” Even was soaking the conversation.

“Would you… would you like her to be different?” Even asked.

“Sometimes.” Alex admitted. “But not all the time.”

Even just nodded wanting desperately to lighten the mood of this conversation.

“Wow, when did you get all smart and profound? Did you hit your head as well, and Isak didn’t see it?” Even chuckled.

“No.” Alex acted offended. “I’ve always been like this, but between too artists in this family who would even consider taking my thoughts seriously.” and they laughed some more.

“We still need to talk about today, Alex. About what happened.”

Alex got silent, put down his fork and took a moment, but after the last look at his caring father, he decided for it.

“I wasn’t invited to Johan’s birthday party.” He mumbled.

“You didn’t get invited?” “No. It was starting at 4 pm in that McDonalds near school, and then someone texted me about it, wanting to know when I would be there and…yeah, I didn’t know about the party.”

“I am sorry, kid.” Even was trying to be supportive but also getting annoyed at how cruel kids can be.

“I don’t care.” Alex was stubborn.

“I know.” Even played along.

“But Alex, to get that angry, to storm out and to use that kind of force…”

“I won’t do it again, I promise.” Alex kept a low voice, and Even didn’t want to bring embarrassing memories of having shitty friends more then necessary, he made a promise to himself he would find the way for both of them to heal.

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

“You stopped being friends with Isak because mum go pregnant.”

“I stopped being friends with him because your mum and I moved away to Bergen. We both had things to do and it was normal for us to grew apart.”

“And you haven’t seen each other since?” Even answered only to himself, and for his son a smile and an instruction to go to bed would have to be enough for now.

_I did see him. I saw him twice._


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for all your kind reviews!!   
> So, Alex definitely has some anger management problems, so Isak will have his hands full.

Tuesday is Isak's favourite day of the week. It has been for the last two years or so, and the simple fact that contributes to such an accolade is this – it's his day off from work.

It wasn't always like this. When he was a fresh and eager med student, he couldn't wait for the opportunity to set foot inside an ER or a hospital, soaking up the hype. He was addicted to it. When he graduated, and the passion was still there but now more mature and stable, he started to take seriously the ladder which he could and would climb on, making his ambitions visible to all the other contestants. He wanted to make a room for himself. But he quickly learned the consequences – having no social life outside the medicine world. The acceptable exceptions were formal dinners or banquets, which he detested will all his soul. 

He really owed it all to Jonas. If it wasn’t for him and that embarrassing speech he gave, one day having lunch together in the hospital’s cafeteria because Isak haven’t left the damn place in over 50 hours, when he stood up and raised his voice, so everyone could hear him and made a very public ultimatum: 

“Us or them, Isak.” 

The speech made two things happen: first, it set off a series of rumors about him and Jonas, that Isak to this day has trouble debunking to some technicians, and second, it forced Isak to go to the chief of hospital and demand one day out of the week for himself. He already had some hospital cred, people loved him, and he was great at what he did, so in exchange for an extra night shift (Isak was always a night person anyway) every third week, he was granted what from there on was known as Freedom Tuesday. 

All day for relaxing and doing stupid things with the boys. It got so serious that even others made sure they got their Tuesdays free as well. It was a serious thing although how they hung out (eating, drinking and playing video-games most of the time) wasn’t as serious as they pointed out. 

But not this Tuesday. 

This Tuesday he was woken by loud and continuous ringing of his phone. The chief of hospital himself decided to contact him on his Freedom Tuesday and ask, but more demand really, for Isak to make a quick stop to the hospital for a patient consult. It was Mr Vangard, of course, the VIP of all the VIPs, rich petrol magnate from Sweden that had severe angina and uncontrollable appetite for red meat. 

“Chief, I understand that he’s our special guest, sir, but, you know better than I do, even a med student can check his stats and blood pressure.” 

Isak was begging for the powers-to-be to leave his Tuesday alone. And after everything that went on with his birthday and Even and the kid, and it’s only been three days ago, he really needed some time to play stupid childish games and not to think, at all. 

“I’m sorry, Doctor Valtersen, but the family specifically asked for the attending doctor (that would be yourself) to be present. So, I must insist. But, if you really think this is an unnecessary request…” 

“I do, sir. It’s only Mrs Vangard, who, well, likes to ask me personal questions…” 

But the chief continued talking like Isak haven’t said anything at all. 

“… I must reconsider the gynecology department’s wish for that new espresso machine, that’ s currently occupying your floor.” It was a low blow and the chief knew it. Isak loved that fucking machine. 

_That sneaky bastard._ Isak thought to himself. 

So, he took a quick shower, ordered a taxi and was now on his way to the hospital thinking how he can still save the day. To be completely honest, he only slouched on his comfy sofa until like 2 in the afternoon, when the boys usually came to pick him up for lunch. It was around 10 in the morning, and minus the slouching (which he was really fond of to be honest) it still wasn’t a complete disaster of a day. 

That was what Isak thought before he entered the patient’s room and found that “the family” actually meant one member - a son Isak haven’t met before, a guy called Sven in an expensive suit and tie, perfect white teeth and the urge for smiling at everything Isak said, including the report about his father’s bladder control. 

_That sneaky bitch Mrs Vangard._

Cut the story short, Isak left the hospital around noon, with a light headache and a promise to discuss further treatment of Mr Vangard with Sven over a cup of coffee at the hospital’s cafeteria. It’s not like they wouldn’t have things to talk about (Isak was sure they wouldn’t) but he swore he saw a threatening eye of his boss after he said goodbye to Sven in front of him. So, the hospital basically has succumbed to pimping him out. Great. 

He didn’t feel like calling a taxi, and preferred light walking a couple of tram stops in the direction of his apartment. The fresh air helped him clear out all the silly nonsense and he was soon ready to take back the Tuesday, when he saw a familiar posture with a familiar face, leaning on against a street lamp in front of one of the tram stops. It was 12.15, too soon for a student to be out of school, so when Isak came closer, wanting to say hi and ask Alex Bech Naesheim about why he wasn’t where he’s supposed to be, he saw a broken lip, a teared t-shirt around his neck and an angry, no, raging look on the boy’s face. 

“Alex?” Isak asked carefully not wanting to raise his voice too much. 

But Isak’s gentle voice made the boy aware and almost ashamed of how he looked. 

“Oh, hi Doctor Valtersen.” “Alex, what are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for a tram, obviously.” He said with the now familiar eye rolling. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex wanted to show Isak how stupid his question was. 

“The same.” Isak smiled. “I just got off from work, so I decided to walk a bit and then I saw you.” 

“So, you only stopped because you saw me?” Alex looked him straight into the eye. 

“And if I wasn’t here, you would carry on with walking.” He said it like a statement and Isak just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say exactly. 

“You should have carried on walking.” Alex said in a half whisper. 

“You are too noticeable for me to ignore you.” Isak wanted to make a joke, but the kid wouldn’t accept it. 

“Then I wish I wasn’t here at all.” And in that moment Isak knew that the boy wasn’t talking about being on that tram stop, but something else, something serious and troubling. So, he took the risk, grabbed him gently by the left shoulder, and stepped closer. 

“How are you feeling, Alex? You don’t look so good, buddy. Are you hurt?” 

Alex didn’t move and Isak noticed how his lower lip was staring to shake, emotions taking charge over him. But he didn’t say anything. 

“Who attacked you, Alex?” Isak was now more stern-looking, more serious, because it is a serious matter. 

“Why do you think someone attacked me?!” Alex wasn’t moving away from Isak’s half-hug, but he wasn’t giving up just yet. 

“Maybe I was the one who attacked first, maybe I was the one who took care of my business and now I’m just waiting for a fucking tram!” 

He was properly shaking now. 

“Well, were you?” and Isak looked at him, with all the affection he bore for troubled teens such as this one, always going back to his own messed up state at that age, and not wanting for any other kid to go through the same thing, especially this one. 

Alex looked back, but his eyes were now starting to fill out with tears, and he suddenly, so suddenly, launched himself at Isak’s check and started to cry. 

“Shhhh, now, don’t worry, it’s going to be all right.” He held him firm and close and when the boy said nothing, Isak forced them apart, so he can take a better look at his lip. 

“Your lip is swollen. And I would like to check you again, for any concussions or bruises. If I may.” T

he boy only nodded, looking at the ground. 

“Good. So, I propose we walk back to my work, and from there you can call your dad and he can pick you up from there.” 

“NO!” Alex shouted making Isak nervous, like he was some child molester. 

“He can’t know. He’ll kill me.” 

“Alex, I’m sure your father won’t blame you for other people attacking you.” 

“You don’t understand.” The all familiar phrase. 

“The swelling won’t set for another 3-4 day, you know.” 

It was a defeating fact that left Alex with nothing to argue for, or against, so he started walking first and Isak followed. 

They walked like that all the way, Alex a few steps in front of him and Isak developing a suspicion this would be a conversation that’s going to change Tuesday forever.


	6. KPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, This chapter is a bit bigger then the previous. and I had so much fun writing it so I hope you enjoy :)

Alexander loved his father. He truly did. And accepted him in every variation of his artistic nature. He was also glad his father found equally weird group of people to work with and to share his crazy ideas, while working in a small production company owned by him and three of his closest friends. The company mostly dealt with events like weddings or project promotions for the general public. But every now and then, they would release their own little short film or advert, mostly dedicated to art and culture.

And don’t get him wrong, they had their little following, and sometimes even Alex found one of those films to be interesting enough to watch all the way through. But he knew that outside of that small and delicate world of his, his father was considered gentle, sensible and too kind. Unfortunately, what was missing was respected.

Alex Bech Naesheim never felt the feeling of walking through a corridor with his father by his side, having people nodding their heads in respect, smiling and saying _Good morning Mr Bech Naesheim, you are absolutely right Mr Bech Naesheim_ and etc.

One day, Alex remembers, he got a C on his Norwegian essay, and he worked so hard to prepare for the topic of social injustice in his neighborhood, that when his father found out about the grade, he demanded to see the teacher and ask what were the exact criteria for a higher grade, when his son spend a week talking to his neighbors in Bergen, gathering intel about what it needs to change for their lives to become better.

Alex was so proud of his dad, of how determined he seemed to be, only to find him sweating after a 15-minute meeting with a total witch of a teacher, who somehow didn’t talk about the essay at all, but about hipster movement represented by short-film wannabe directors (like she didn’t know what Even did for a living), who are destroying Norwegian good society. The poor guy never stood a chance.

Yeah, Alex loved his father. But society that created social latter everywhere, and especially in his school, told Alex day after day, where his and his father’s place was. And it made him very angry.

So, right now, Alex is experiencing a culture shock, being escorted by Doctor Isak Valtersen inside an ER of Oslo General Hospital, with a nod from every person they’ve met (every!) and a smile from every nurse, like that dude was a prince of Norway. When he spoke, everybody listened, and when he said please, they said of course, and it was weird and somewhat patronizing and elitist and Alex’s little teenage brain loved it. Because by association, they all looked at Alex like that. Like he was worthy of respect.

And when Isak put an ice pack on his lip and cleaned his face and offered to take him to the hospital cafeteria for a soda, Alex didn’t say a word, because he was his father’s son and emotions were his greatest enemy. Sadness being number one, because he knew that that respect came only temporarily and out of pity. And then the number two enemy – anger usually kicked in.

“You don’t like soda?” Isak asked carefully, after his initial proposal was only greeted by a change of color in this boy’s face, and the rapidness of his breathing, making his nostrils incredibly wide.

“I don’t need you pity. You are only doing this because you feel bad for me, because I am a poor, weak kid who doesn’t know how to defend himself and is having anger issues!”

At that last word his voice came to a near shout, but it didn’t scare Isak away, just made him more concentrated on this little patient.

“Alex, I am only trying to be a good doctor here. You were a very good patient, you know, didn’t complain and you seemed like you actually listened to what I was saying about blood vessels and soft tissue…”

“I was…I mean, it seemed cool.” Alex was a little embarrassed and only looked at the floor.

“So, for a good patient a think a soda is an acceptable award. Don’t you think? Don’t you feel people should award themselves if they were being good?”

“Now you sound like a Santa Clause.” And that made Isak laugh with all the sincerity of his heart, and Alex felt something similar and warm inside, like maybe it wasn’t just about the pity.

“I'll take it.” he smiled but then became serious again.

“We are going to take a break now, and go to the cafeteria and there you will call your father to pick you up. All right?” Alex simply nodded, having a strange feeling of not wanting to disobey Isak.

They took a seat by the glass window, with a nice view of the west part of town, when Isak handed him a can of Fanta and a new topic for their conversation.

“You know, I’ve met you once.” Alex looked at him in total confusion.

“You of course couldn’t have remembered that, you were around 5 years old and almost unconscious.”

“When was that?” Alex asked in wonder but Isak offered him a reassuring smile.

“In your home town, Bergen. I was a young and some might say promising med student, on an exchange programme, every month different town, and somehow I ended up in Bergen, in paediatrician department to be precise, having a really shitty day filled with baby rashes when entered a young couple with a little boy who suffered from a very high fever. I could tell you were really strong and brave, not screaming like so many of kids I met that day, but I couldn’t stay around you and your parents for too long, because other doctors needed me to follow them to observe other cases. I did get a chance to see you though, later when I wanted to say goodbye to your parents. They wanted me to give you a final check-up, just to be sure your fever was down, but you were already fine and sound asleep.”

“Did you know my mother from school too?” Alex asked

“No, I’ve… heard of her. But that was the first time I’ve actually met her. You… you look like her.” And Isak offered Alex another smile.

“Yeah…apart from my eyes, I have my father’s eyes.”

“Yes, you do.” And a sudden silence fell over them, building up the tension until a very cheerful voice broke the spell.

“Maybe my calendar is fucking last year, but isn’t today Tuesday?” Isak turned around and gave this person a warm smile but accompanied with a reprimanding comment.

“There is a child present, Jonas.”

“Oh, right, the little delinquent. Hi buddy!” And Jonas gave him a high-five which made Alex chuckle.”

“Jonas!”

“I’m joking. The kid knows I’m joking. Right?” Alex nodded feeling himself getting in a better mood.

“Btw, kid, I still have your bike. Do you even want it?” Jonas asked while he took a seat by Alex.

“Oh, yeah, thanks a lot, Mr…?”

“Mr I’m gonna kick your ass if you ever call me that. It’s Jonas.”

“Thanks, Jonas.” Alex smiled

“I actually thought you could maybe keep it? Like a payment for the damage of your car Doctor Valtersen.” Alex asked with a shy suspense.

At that both of grown-ups started laughing.

“You are really adorable.“ Isak said. “But there is now chance I’m taking your bike for something that was an accident. And I don’t condone violence like some people (Jonas only smirked at that) but I would be very cross if you don’t start calling me Isak.”

“Ok, thanks, Isak.”

“Kid, what happened to you, is this all from last Saturday?” Jonas became aware of Alex’s swollen lip.

“Some kids ambushed him in school.” Isak said it with a clear anger in his voice.

“And what do they look like?” Jonas was trying to be funny but when Alex only looked at the floor, with that famous anger stepping in again, he made a follow-up question.

“How many were they?” Alex said nothing.

“Alex?” Isak asked

“Three.” “Do they go to school with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do they do this often?” Alex shrugged his shoulders, answer being vague, but it sounded like that was a regular thing.

“Did you do the one leg kick-two stomach punch- three run thing?” Jonas asked him like this was a thing they teach you the first day of school.

And both Isak and Alex looked at him in total surprise.

“What?” Isak started but when Jonas gave him the look, and a silent info, Isak stopped and played along.

“Oh, you mean KPR!” like that made all the sense in the world. “

What’s KPR? Alex asked like his life depended on it.

“It the most effective combat manoeuvre, passed on from generation to generation of teenagers, all of which made some sad, sad bullies even sadder. You don’t know it?”

“No.” Alex admitted. “Can you teach me?”

“Teach you, kid, I am gonna make a master out of you.” And that made Alex smile so warm that in that moment Isak thought the eyes weren’t the only Even’s attribute he inherited.

“Alex!” in that moment, like Isak’s thoughts have summoned him, Even entered the cafeteria and walked fast to their table.

“What happened!” He went to his son, picked him up into an embrace and started with about 100 questions.

“Who did this to you? Where were you? Did you skip school? Alex, you promised!”

“Dad, I’m fine and I’ll tell you about it at home.” Isak and Jonas could tell their little friend was having difficult time sustaining his annoyance and how easily his mood changed, that the silent conversation between two best friends continued simultaneously with the father-son interrogation.

Finally, Jonas broke the duo-dynamic.

“Kid, why don’t you and I go and find us some waffles? Our friend Mahdi thinks they only make them when he arrives to visit Isak, but it’s all about me.”

“Yes please.” Alex sounded like Jonas was his personal saviour, and when Even started to protest Isak stopped him with gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

“Let them, Even. So, we can talk in private.”

Even looked at Isak, not having the ability to read him at all but the thought about them talking to each other, connecting again, it made Even forget all the parenting scenarios involving angry teenagers.

“Yeah, all right. Errr…” and he tried to find some money in his pockets (he knew he forgot his wallet, again) but Isak waved his hand.

“Even, please.” Like he would be very offended if he didn’t at least buy Alex some waffles.

“Sooo, how you’ve been?” Even asked the dumbest question (in his personal opinion) that he could think of, and the confused look on Isak’s face only made it worse.

“Errrm, I wanted to talk about Alex.” Isak said with a careful tone, like not being sure why Even didn’t immediately go there.

“Oh, yes, of course, Alex. “My son.”

“I just want to make sure you know the full story here, Even.” Even simply nodded.

“I was walking home from the hospital when I found him on the tram station. He looked really miserable, Even.”

And although Isak gave Even a sympathetic look, he answered with fear in his eyes.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. He was physically alright, a bit swollen lip, but nothing serious. But Even, he’s having some difficult time in school.”

Even looked at Isak like nothing ever made sense.

“Even, you do know he’s been targeted by some bullies at his school?”

“I haven’t…” and Even sounded like he wanted to drown himself. His precious boy, so lovely, so friendly, how can anyone every pick on him.

“He didn’t tell me anything.”

“They rarely do.”

“Yeah” and then they both fell into silence for what seemed like minutes.

“Where is Sonia, Even?” Isak asked but really hoped he sounded like a professional just wanting to know all the facts about his patient’s state of mind.

“She’s not around any more. She’s traveling the world…It’s just the two of us.”

“You know, I am no expert in child psychology, but Even, divorce is tough on any kid. Especially…”

“What?” Even interrupted him.

“What?” Isak wasn’t sure if he said something out of place.

“We are not divorced.” Even reacted in almost a shock, like he couldn’t believe he had to explain this to Isak.

“Oh, I’m very sorry, I only concluded from what you said, and how you moved here a month ago…” Isak was clearly embarrassed but Even cut him off again.

“No! I mean…” Even closed his eyes like he was angry at himself for not being good with words at that moment.

“I meant to say, we were never married Isak.” And Even looked at him like he wanted to say so much more with that sentence.

“Oh.”

“We were never…we tried after Alex was born, but like, six months passed, and we both decided that for us to become great parents, we had to go our separate ways. We lived together maybe six months more after that, but then I moved to my own apartment.”

“I see.”

“I thought…I thought you knew.” 

"Why…how would I know this?” Isak offered him a bitter smile.

“We didn’t keep in touch.”

“But I…” Even wanted to say something important, Isak was sure of it but they were roughly interrupted by someone standing behind Isak.

“I thought you said you were leaving.” Sven smiled and looked down at Isak who froze at his seat.

“Yeah, hi, Sven, yes, I was, but got paged for a patient emergency.”

“It looks all clear to me.” And Sven looked in Even’s direction while Even fought the urge to punch him in the face.

“No, this is patient’s family. Just doing a routine check-up. But I’ll see you and your father…

“Tomorrow.” Less my father, more me. And he actually tried to wink at Isak, which was badly and so horrific, Isak was sure in that moment his lips will never, ever, EVER, touch Isak’s.

“Well, yes.” Isak offered him a smile and a wave, thanking heaven Sven didn’t stick around to chat some more. Turning around and looking back at Even he didn’t find the same talkative person he was having a deep conversation (or trying to have) with.

“I think we should leave.” And Even looked around to try and find Alex and Jonas, but they weren’t nowhere near the food stand.

“Oh, I know where they are.” And Isak offered him a sincere smile. They took the elevator to the fourth floor, silence being a companion now, to where Isak’s office was and while they were approaching the door they could clearly hear two people shouting in a game-obsessed rage.

“You, fucking English bastard!”

“Alex!!” Even was outraged by what he saw. Jonas and Alex on the floor in Isak’s office, plates filled with waffles and chips around them, playing FIFA on Isak’s huge plasma screen.

“He’s right, pops.” Jonas made fun of Even and Alex laughed but quickly turned his attention to the game.

“Especially if you are looooosing FROM them!” Jonas obviously made a score, making fun of Alex now, but the boy didn’t really mind it.

“Ok, that’s enough. The playtime if over.” Isak said in a firm tone.

“You’re no fun at all.” Jonas was grumpy but obliged.

“Tell me again, what use do I have of you being a doctor, when you won’t use your huge-ass office for important stuff.”

“Such as FIFA, loser?” Isak smiled

“Don’t forget the foosball.” Jonas smiled back looking fondly at the foosball table in the opposite corner.

“It’s so cool, Isak. Where did you get it?”

“It was a gift from Jonas, and some other friends, for when I got this job.”

“Most of these doctors get paintings or some boring stuff like that. “Jonas smirked “But Isak got the best stuff.”

“You only got it for me so you, Magnus and Mahdi would have an excuse to come over and harass me.”

“Well, what else. Not like we would ever let you treat us. I mean, I know too much, bro. And it has nothing to do with that hot colleague of yours, Doctor Ina.”

Jonas winked at Alex and he smiled like he was downright in the cahoots’ with him.

“Ina would never treat you, Jonas, not even if you were the new medical wonder.”

“Why not?” Jonas seemed hurt

“She’s a gynaecologist, you dumbass.” And even Even had to laugh at that.”

“Alright, it’s time for us to leave.” Even said, gesturing Alex to say farewell.

“Dad, can Isak come for dinner sometimes?” Alex suddenly asked and Even was so shocked by his proposal he actually thought he heard it wrong.

“You know, to say thank you for the bike and stuff.” Everyone (except Jonas, who was very pleased at himself for some reason) ignored the part where Alex only mentioned Isak, although Jonas was the one who actually fixed the bike.

“I… Alex, I’m sure Isak is very busy and…”

“Please, Isak, won’t you come?” I would really like to thank you for… the bike."

Even didn’t know much about things, but he knew his son, and he knew there and then it wasn’t about the bike at all. That somehow it was important for his son to continue talking to Isak, and if that was the case, Even will crawl on his knees, begging Isak to say yes. Even if it meant opening something they’ve started back there, in the hospital cafeteria, that would potentially ruin everything.

“Isak, it seems that my son insists that we thank you by doing what we do best.” Alex was smiling very proudly now.

“Oh?” Isak raised an eyebrow and waited for further explanation.

“One word.” Alex said. “Lasagne.”


	7. Not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you again, for such lovely messages you send me! This one's a bit shorter, but it serves and a big bridge. From now on, more time together for our beloved characters.  
> A little info: I started this fic on December 11th, so for this story to have a clear timeline, the begging of the story is this date so  
> six months before (Isak's birthday) is on June 11th.  
> I hope I can incorporate a little bit of a summer time with these characters, and of course successfully get back to the very beginning and Christmas time.  
> Enjoy :)

7 years ago…

 

 

“Mr and Mrs Bech Naesheim, the doctor will be right with you.”

The nurse informed them, refusing to give any further detail about Alex’s non-stopping fever.

Even didn’t even think about correcting her. They weren’t married or together for that matter, but he and Sonja came to an agreement a long time ago, that in a situation like this they act as an united front, together, for the sake of their little boy. No, he wasn’t about to explain to a perfect stranger how there is only a Mr Bech Naesheim, single pansexual father who probably found the love of his life (a guy, so deal with it) in high school, only to lose him in the same week. An unsuccessful dreamer who’s only asset is his credit card bill that keeps growing and that this lady beside him is actually a dear friend, who only because of an accident ended up delivering his baby. No, he wasn’t about to do that. But Even was ready and set to start shouting at the first white coat he sees, politeness be damned. They took Alex 30 minutes ago and still they weren’t allowed to see him. Sonja was crying silent tears, making him dark and miserable, and now he was remembering all the lines in every movie he knew about an angry parent demanding his rights.

The monologue was set, while his heart was aching to hear something about his little boy. Alex was always afraid to be left alone, especially while sick, always wanting for Sonja or Even to cuddle him into sleep, but now there was a giant white monster called every-fucking-doctor-in-this-hospital and Even was ready.

Even wasn’t ready at all to see Isak wearing that white coat. But there he was, looking at him with equal disbelief while Even was seriously contemplating this to be a nightmare, and Isak is this white angel who came to rescue him from his darkest fears.

“Even?” Isak said and started walking towards him. But to Even’s disappointment he didn’t seem to want to wake Even up, with kisses if he was allowed to choose, but hold him even further down into his misery.

“Even, omg, are you the parent?! Omg, I mean…yes…hello Mrs Bech Naesheim.”

Isak’s rambling was cut by Sonja’s very worried face, expecting the worst, and because Even was still in shock he wasn’t reacting to anything, it was on Isak to make this situation at least resembling calm and normal. So, he cleared his throat and put on his softest smile (Even remembered those) and started to speak:

“I’m sorry. Hello, my name is Isak Valtersen, I’m a forth year med student from Oslo, observing attending doctor on your son’s case. Doctor Dahl asked me to give you a quick info and to bring you to him. He is fine.” And the smile he gave them didn’t help ease all the pain of being helpless when your child is in danger, but both Sonja and Even visibly eased up a little.

“Now, his fever coincides with symptoms of a common flu so…”

“So, it’s the flu.” Sonja asked.

“It’s an infection similar to the flu, to be precise, so it probably is but we can’t ever be 100 % sure.”

“An infection?” Even was starting to panic now.

“Non-viral, I assure you. We are treating the symptoms and we gave him some antibiotics that will hopefully start kicking in over night.” Isak tried explaining further, a little confused by why this information didn’t make them calmer. But after both Sonja and Even just continued to look at him, he sighed and just said:

“That’s good news.”

Which from that day on Isak found to be a magic words for comforting people. People don’t want lies and delusions, they want pros and cons of every situations in life, and especially when health is concerned.

“And the bad news?” Sonja asked carefully

“There aren’t major ones.” Isak smiled again

“Severe dehydration, maybe some cramping in his stomach, but nothing that a comfy bed and plenty of juice and tea won’t fix. Would you like to see him now?” Isak asked, but he obviously knew the answer, so he escorted them to Alex’s room. ……..

 

___________________________________________________

Now

 

 

 

“…and Jonas also said Isak is the youngest employee at his position in the hospital in like five years!”

“Hmm?” Even woke up from that memory lane, only to find himself 7 years older with his son that wasn’t suffering from a fever, but was still hurting somehow.

“Didn’t you listen to the word I was saying?”

“About what happened at school and why you decided to skip class and run away?”

Even knew that starting such a serious conversation while walking down the street (he seriously needs to buy a new car, their old one constantly breaking down) was everything but smart, but he was angry. Angry that his brain was betraying him, pushing onto him some strange memories he can’t even understand properly, pushing him toward Isak only to be reminded how they don’t belong in the same world. And if he wasn’t even sure about that, the look on that guy Sven’s face when he saw Even and his non-fashionably washed-out jeans reassured him.

So, the only thing that IS real in his life is his son and his problems. And he will fix them, if it was the last thing he does.

“Can we talk about it a home?” Alex frowned, not liking the idea of them fighting on the street in front of other people.

“No, I think we are going to talk about it now.”

“God, why are you so controlling?”

“Excuse me??”

“Like, you want to do this now, to shout at me and be angry, but it won’t fix anything.” Alex barely managed to let the whole sentence out, with a really big lump in his throat and his eyes threatening with tears.

Even stopped walking and pulled his son closer to him, not paying any attention to the passengers that started to give them weird looks.

“Alex, I am your father. Why didn’t you tell me school’s been tough on you? God, it’s been almost two months since we got here, and I am only finding about this now? Why haven’t you confided in me that someone was attacking you? Did you think I wouldn’t care? Or that I am so weak I would just let it go?? Kid, I may be screwed in the head most of the times, but that doesn’t mean I can’t protect my own.”

“You’re not screwed in the head.” Alex said with tears now running down his cheeks.

“Then, what is it?” Even asked in almost a whisper, thinking that this was probably the moment his son will open up to him, and he will be ready to make everything better again. And the summer vacation is getting close and he is so ready to have the best time with Alex, making up for all the bad moments this kid had over the last year. Even was ready.

Even really wasn’t ready.

“You’re not… you can’t help me with this.” Alex admitted, sounding bitter and older than he was, looking down at the pavement.

“Why not?” Alex stood there like a statue, not moving, not breathing, like he was afraid that things he might say will somehow only make the matter worse.

“Alex.”

“Because, dad, I need to learn how to protect you this time.” Alex whispered and looked his father will eyes so lost and tired, it made Even immediately reach over the hug him.

“Hey, there, what are you talking about, kid? Why would you ever…”

Even wasn’t a book-smart man, but he was very intuitive and when it came to his son he knew how to put two and two together. And the result was much worse then he imagined.

“Alex, are they doing this because of me?!”.

The confirming silence.

“But, why, I don’t understand…”

“They started making fun of how young you are.” Alex started spilling everything into his chest, not daring to look his father in the eye.

“That it must mean you were like fooling around in school a lot. And then somehow they found out you sometimes go to that bar…you know... And then they stared saying awful things about you! And I couldn’t stop them! I tried but I always fail!”

And he began crying, breaking his father’s heart and his mind.

“Shhhh…it’s ok buddy, we’ll be ok. Let’s go home, we’ll be ok.”


	8. THC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from my friends....

„Mrs Olsen?”

“She’s been reacting well to the Rayaldee. Her vitamin D level is rising.”

“Good. Mrs Adler?”

“Blood test positive on THC, Doctor.” And the junior resident doctor giggled at that, which prompted Isak to look up from his desk where he’s been signing reports and analyzing patient data for the last half an hour.

“Mrs Adler, 70-year old widow from Skedsmo?” Isak asked sounding perplexed.

“With the second hip-replacement surgery, yes. She says it helps her with the pain.”

“I bet it does.” And they all laughed again.

“And, sir, the level was really high. She had some good quality weed in her system, almost pure.”

“You seem intrigued by that information Doctor Kilde.” Isak took a shot at his youngest team member, very promising young lady called Julia Kilde.”

“Absolutely, Doctor. I mean, she carries it in her purse.”

And she gave Isak the brightest smile. Sometimes her attitude and direct approach in their conversations make Isak wonder is she flirting of making advances at him. He could never tell with women. But nothing ever happened that would threaten their professional relationship, and Isak was grateful for that. He would hate to lose such a brilliant doctor to work with.

“God, what’s with the elderly and the false notion they wouldn’t be charger for felony after the age 60. I’ll sort that out. Can we all agree we won’t report Mrs Olsen to the police?”

And the three residents in Isak’s office nodded in total subordination.

“I don’t even think her wheelchair would fit through the front door of the station.” And they all laughed again and ended their meeting.

It was almost 6 o’clock on that Wednesday afternoon, and Isak was ready to finally leave and go home when he heard a knock on his office door.

“Isak, buddy, thank god you’re still here.”

“I’m not Finn, I am heading home and whatever it is…”

“Oh, no, don’t worry, it’s not work. I need a huge favour, man.”

Finn Arnesen was a dear friend Isak met when he first entered the residency programme at Oslo General. It was almost 6 years ago, and Finn was getting through a nasty divorce, trying to balance the course appointments, his dermatology and corrective surgery department and a 6-year old son who stopped eating because of the family drama. Isak found the guy one day on the roof of the hospital building, breathing heavily into a brown bag. From that moment what drew together these two men, almost 15 years in age difference, weren't Isak’s kind words or his nice smile. It was an emergency weed Jonas gave Isak.

_You need it, man. When you first loose I patient, you’ll go nuts. I read about it! You must take it!_

It was no joke, Jonas pretty much forces the damn blunt into his hands and made him hide it inside his locker. Isak never used it on Mr Ruud, 30-year old fitness trainer who died from a heart failure the day Isak was in charge of ER, but he did offer it to Finn that day on the roof, and they were friends ever since.

“You work tomorrow in the afternoon, right?” Isak nodded.

“Would it be a big trouble for you if you drove to Aksel’s school before your shift and brought him here with you? He’s supposed to be at his mum’s place for the next five days, and I have a big surgery tomorrow, I just can’t make it.”

“Oh, of course, don’t worry about it. I would be glad to.”

“Yeah? Thank you, Isak, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Go make rich people pretty, Finn.”

“Somebody will, might as well be me. But seriously, I own you one.” “

Please, I love Aksel. It is no problem. Just inform him, so he can find me. I always get so confused surrounded with so many kids.”

“I know buddy, wait until you have one of your own. It’s a dog-eat-dog world.”

 

Isak was thinking about those last words Finn has said, while driving home in his newly fixed and polished car he picked up from the shop that morning. It’s not like he was too old to have kids, he was only 30 for god’s sake. But the idea was stuck inside Isak like a blunt object. _With whom would I ever have a child?_

He was just about to enter the front door of his apartment building when he received a call from Jonas.

“Hey loser.”

“Hey back. What is it?” Isak wasn’t hiding his tiredness and annoyance.

“Wow, can’t your best friend call you and ask you how are you doing without your ever so not-kind attitude for once?”

“No.” Isak was tired and defended his grumpiness like a precious treasure.

“Well, at least I tried. When are you picking the kid’s bike?” Isak totally forgot about that. Jonas was fixing Alex’s bike and Isak had promised to return it. But when, that was another matter. He did end up being awkwardly invited to dinner, lasagne to be specific, but Even didn’t specify when and where for that matter, he didn’t know where they’ve lived and how is that even…

“Isak, I can hear you thinking through the phone, and it’ giving me a headache.”

“Sorry, Jonas. It’s been a long day. Can I get back to you on that?”

“No problem, buddy. Go rest. Btw, it’s been fun yesterday.”

“What was?” Isak only remembered weird and emotional conversations he took with both son and father, nothing fun about it. But then he remembered Jonas and Alex playing FIFA together and that drew him back into the conversation while he was slowly dragging his feet up the stairs of the building.

“Oh, yeah, you beating a 12-year old at FIFA. Must have been a highlight of your day.” He heard Jonas laughing on the other end while he was approaching his front door.

“It was man, gotta put your foot down eventually and give them a taste of their own medicine. But I’m not talking about that. Did you know the kid asked about you the whole time?”

“Me? What about me? You mean, like am I a good doctor? Maybe he was afraid I didn’t do a proper job…”

“He wasn’t afraid.” Jonas cut him out.

“He asked me things about YOU, Isak, like what kind of guy are you, what do you like… Man, if I didn’t know any better, I would think the kid is playing match-maker.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Isak found himself sitting in his car in a parking lot outside Uranienborg Elementary School, going through his social media news and contemplating giving a shot at some phone numbers Eskild shoved in his hands last night.

_"They are hot, and they are nice. No need to know anything else. Just pick a number, Isak, and go get laid!_

_“Did you maybe think about the possibility I might just do that, and then fall in love and then this roommate arrangement would have to break, seize to exist for all eternity??”_

_When Eskild got dramatic, it only made Isak competitive in trying to out-match the drama._

_“Linn!!” Eskild screamed but it didn’t make any difference. Linn just pop-out her head out of her room in a very sloth-like pace._

_“Please tell our baby gay, what is our emergency plan and how long does it take to execute? Linn obliged._

_“It’s a plan of moving out in case Isak finds the love of his life and we separate. The last time we practiced, it took me an hour and 25 minutes to pack all my things.”_

_“We can make it in an hour, we can do it.” Eskild gave Linn a reassuring look._

_“YOU PRACTICE?!?!?”_

 

So yeah, Isak was thinking about just randomly picking a piece of paper from his pocket, when he heard the school bell ring. It prompted him to get out of his car and start walking towards the school. The area in front was packed with kids, most of them waiting for their parents to pick them up and Isak was desperately trying to find a skinny dark-hair 12-old he knew and often babysit during his rounds at hospital, while his father was working. But the voice that spoke his name wasn’t that of Aksel Arnesen.

“Isak?” Isak turned to his left and no other that Alex Bech Naesheim was looking at him with a little smile on his face.

“Hi, buddy.” Isak approached him an in a familiar, but professional manner and put his right arm on the boy’s shoulder.

“How are you? Waiting for you dad?”

“Oh, ehmmm…yes.” Alex said, sounding almost disappointed. _Did he think I’m here to pick him up?_ Isak thought to himself, but then threw the idea away like a nonsense it was.

“Why are you here?” Alex asked but in that moment of perfect timing, a heavy body jumped on his back, gripping him firmly around his neck.

“Uncle Isak!! You have no reflexes uncle Isak, how are you gonna defend now!” And the boy laughed which made Isak’s heart two times bigger, accepting their little game.

“Oh, yeah, how am I gonna defend myself? I am not the one who lost the ground under his feet!” and Isak started spinning them around faster and faster, making them both shake from laughing.

“Ok, ok, stop, I giveee uuup!” Aksel was shouting and Isak stopped. But in a second the boy jumped down, straiten his little jacket and looked at Alex like nothing has happened.

“Hi, Alex! How did you do in bio?” the boy asked politely and with familiarity, like they were friends.

“Hi.” Alex was clearly confused at why this boy was talking o him, so Isak thought he needed to step in.

“You know each other?” Isak asked.

“Yeah, we go to the same class.” Aksel said smiling.

“You do? Well, what do you know…” Isak was in shock about the odds in his life.

“Aks, how did you do in bio?” Isak asked Aksel, narrowing his eyes. He was a doctor’s son after all.

“3+, uncle Isak. Biology in not for me.” And with sincerity only a child can express, Aksel let a dramatic sigh, making Isak laugh.

“And what about you, Alex?” Isak turned to him.

“Oh, Alex probably got 5 or 6. He is the best in our class.” Aksel answered instead, which made Alex look to the ground in embarrassment, whispering:

“I got a 6.”

“You got a 6! That’s great, buddy. Very proud of you.” Isak smiled which made Alex smile as well.”

“But hey, how you do know each other? Did your parents work at the hospital as well?” Aksel asked after he understood that Isak and Alex know one another.

“We are friends.” Isak winked at Alex, who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we are friends. And Isak let me play a bit on his playstation in the hospital once.” Alex found the courage to talk.

“Did you see uncle Isak’s office??” Aksel seems impressed and Alex nodded again, looking proud. “Isn’t it the coolest? And the foosball table??”

“Yeah, it looks so cool.” The two boys were now starting to have their own little conversation and ignore Isak who was standing there, smiling at both of them.

“Maybe we could play together sometime? I mean, you need at least two people to play it. What days are you there?” Aksel asked naively, still thinking Alex’s father or mother are doctors.

“I… don’t know.” Alex sounded sad.

“Well, that means we need to ask your dad, and if agrees you are welcome to come and play with Aksel.”

Isak offered, and was given in return a biggest smile Alex could summon on his face.

“Yeah!” Aksel agreed.

“Alex! Alex, there you are!” Even sounded relieved he found his son, and then shocked when he realized it was Isak and not some teacher that was standing beside him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Uncle Isak, can we listen to some music over there, while you do the grown-up talk?” Aksel asked politely.

“Dad?” Alex asked Even

“We have an appointment, Alex.” Even reminded him.

“It will just be 5 minutes.” Alex pleaded and then actually run away, before Even could give him an answer.

“Well…”

“Don’t worry, Aksel is a good kid. They seem to be in the same class.” Isak started to talk.

“You are his uncle?” Even seemed confused and uncomfortable but didn’t want to admit it.

“Well, sort of. He’s dad is a colleague and a of mine. I’m just picking him up before my shift starts.”

And the silence.

“You know…” “The thing is…” They both started talking at the same time and then laughed at themselves.

“My friend Jonas is asking when am I picking Alex’s bike up. So… when is it the right moment for me to bring it over?” Isak spoke first and funny enough gave Even courage to continue.

“How about Friday evening, when you come to dinner?”

“Oh, you were serious about that…”

“Of course, Isak, Alex is really looking forward to it. And so am I.” and he gave Isak a look, which was unreadable but somewhat familiar.

“How is he?” Isak chose to ignore it for the time being.

“Good. If you count in that he goes to school where kids are making homophobic jokes about his dad, and targeting him to even further humiliate him.”

“What?!?!” Isak felt furious.

“Did you report it to the principal?”

“I… I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. But I can’t find a solution. I’m so lost.” And Even really did look like that.

“So, the appointment is for Alex, maybe to talk about it with someone?” Isak made an assumption, but the wrong one.

“No, actually, it’s for me.” Even said that and nothing else.

“I see.”

“Yeah.” Even felt the little connection that was forming at the beginning of their chat was starting to dissolve. But he was wrong.

“The school needs to take responsibility, like everyone else. I think they would gladly do so, and thank you for letting them know what’s been going on.”

“I plan to. But I… I need to prepare myself for it. If you know what I mean.”

Isak knew enough to understand how going in with such charges and setting yourself for defence takes a lot out of a person.

“I have a suggestion. If I may.” Isak looked at him and smiled.

“How about I take the boys with me to the hospital, they can play a little, and after your appointment you come and pick him up? If it’s convenient for you. They seemed to hit it off, and maybe it would benefit Alex to just do normal kid stuff with someone his own age.”

“I guess…” at that moment Even looked to their left, where two boys were sharing headphones and nodding in synch, obviously listening to some rap music.

“If it’s no bother…”

“It’s not.”

“Then I guess it’s a deal. And just to be clear, Friday at 7.30 pm. Can I have you number, to text you the address?” Even asked like it’s the most normal thing in the world, to ask Isak for his phone number and he didn’t understand where the courage to do that came from?

“Sure.” Isak just did what Even asked him, feeling a little high if he’s been honest. So that was how they exchanged their numbers and set the date for Friday. Isak apologizes in advance if he would not be there to greet Even, when he comes to pick Alex up. The afternoon shifts were always a nightmare.

When they both approached the boys, and told them about the change of plans, they boys completely ignored them, giving each other high-fives and jumping into Isak’s car like it’s the most normal thing to do. And it was, Even thought. Is it possible that his son finally found a friend who would make his life a bit easier? He hoped for it so much. Even if it was almost the end of the school year, seeing the relaxed look on his son’s face when he adjusted his seat belt and started immediately to talk with Aksel, waving a short by to his dad, it made Even crumble a bit. Like it was too much. It was a good thing he sat up the appointment with his therapist, he would need all the time and strength she had, for all the things that’s been eating his brain out. Friday night dinner being the prime one.

Seeing Isak smiling and also waiving at him as he drove away, making sure the boys were safely seated, it made his heart jump a few beats, but his mind was tucked away into some sort of a cloud. Intoxicated with the possibility Friday will bring some greater change in his life.


	9. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo soo much for your support! Ok, I'm taking a little Christmas break so I'll see you very soon ;)

He was standing in the middle of a the room with his arms folded firmly, holding himself. The two screens on his left were showing their newest project, still in editing faze with Mikael and Yousef talking enthusiastically about the sound effects. The third screen on the right was shut down.

 

_“How do you feel about your life right now, Even?”_

_“Why are you asking me like that?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like my life is a jacket I just bought, and now I need to express my feelings about it. I wish it was. I wish I could just throw away the things I find ugly in my life.”_

_“You did once, tried to throw it away.”_

_“Yeah, but It’s not like that anymore. I know by throwing my life away, I would lose the one good thing that’s ever happened to me. And I would never, never do that to Alex.”_

_“So, what are the parts you would like to throw away?”_

 

Since yesterday afternoon, after he finished with his usual therapy session, Even couldn’t shake the awful mood he was in, feeling detached from the things that usually gave him comfort. His work has always been his escape pod, his control room and his creative outlet, and by following the simple rule of practice-makes-perfect, his work was also a clear indicator of his professional progress. Right now, his little production company was working on the greatest project deal they have ever received – Oslo Pride, and it was a dream come true for him and his two other colleagues/best friends.

But today, on Friday, Even couldn’t enjoy any of it. He hated his chair, he hated how he light from the window was casting shadow on his monitor, he hated his sweaty hands and he hated lasagne that still need to be prepared. It was around noon and Even had exactly 7 and a half hours to snap out of the doom he was in. But he didn’t know how.

 

_“My weaknesses as a father, my poor judgment in life in general, my lousy taste in furniture…take a pick.” Even made a sarcastic comment on that last one, knowing fully well that dr. Arnold Andersen would recognize his little outburst and punish him for it with the following question._

_“I pick the first one, then.” His therapist answered calmly._

_“Tell me what weaknesses in your parental skills are we talking about.”_

_“Hmm, would you believe I knew you would pick that one.”_

_“I would.” But Even doesn’t continue with the talking, only sat in silence looking his therapist in the eyes._

 

“… so the classic or the pop-rock version, Even? Yousef asked waking Even out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” “The trailer.”

“Oh, right, either is fine. You decide.” In that moment, Mikael and Yousef both turned around in their chairs, facing Even with confused and somewhat worried looks.

“Even, what’s wrong buddy?” Yousef asked carefully and omg, Even hated that as well. Talking to him like some hurt animal.

“Why would anything be wrong, I’m just a little tired. Can’t a grown man feel tired and uninterested for just a fucking second.” He mood threatened to burst out.

“Sure, but you fucking love setting the soundtrack. It’s like your favourite thing, dude.” Mikael explained like Even didn’t know that already.

“So, yes, when you offer it to someone else to do it, we ask questions. It’s our deal, Even.”

“I never signed-off on that deal.”

“You didn’t have to. It’s between Yousef and I.” Michael offered a small smile, and Even took it.

“I’m sorry guys.” And Even started pacing the room.

“It is Alex again?” Yousef made attempt at another question.

 

 

_“You know, what I wanted to say to you just now, I stopped it in my head, because it’s so awful for me to say it, but at the same time I feel it’s the only answer I can give to you and myself.”_

_“Even, being honest is not about being nice. You need to say what you want to say. So, say it. No one is going to judge you.”_

_“I hate how my life’s choices are affecting my son’s life.”_

_“That’s the weakness?” “One of them, yes.”_

_“And why it’s such a terrible thing to say, if it were the right answer?”_

_“What do you mean, if it were. It is! But it’s disgusting for me to think like that. Like me being into guys AND girls is a choice I just made up one day, out of boredom or that my relationship with Sonja was something I just turned off. Or that I decided I want Isak out of my life and then oops, I think I want him back in. It was never a choice, but at the same time, it’s the schedule of my life that’s been giving my son hell at school.”_

_“You are talking about the bulling.” “Of course, what else!”_

 

 

“Alex’s been trying so hard but he’s slipping through my fingers. Now I need to find a fucking strategy how to face the school and other parents when accusing them, although rightfully, for their homophobic little bastard children who are making fun of me through Alex! And I have to bake the god damn lasagne!!” Yousef and Mikael just looked at him like you lost his mind.

“Why are you looking at me like I lost my mind? I don’t think this is the moment, but maybe soon.” And with that Even sunk into the couch that was also present in their office, a bad one at that. Even still remembered the heavenly cloud he sat on, when he was at Isak’s place, watching his son getting stitches.

“Buddy, let’s go a few steps back, yeah?” Yousef encouraged Even and Even told them everything that’s happened to him in the past 6 days.

“Wow.” Mikael made a great impression of Keanue Reeves.

“My life’s a mess.” Even pressed a pillow on his face continuing the self-pity.

“I mean, it’s a lot.” Yousef added. “The school part is rough, but we are here to back you up. And on Monday morning we are heading to school together. Even, this is not your fault, and surely this is not something that’s been happening only to Alex.”

“What are you saying?” Even raised his head to meet Mikael.

“Even, those kids googled you and found articles about you. But they are not running the anti-Even operation. They are spoiled, bored little children who go online and look for any trail to follow to the nearest weak link. Instead of Alex, they could’ve targeted any other kid. You need to stop them.

“I don’t care for other kids, Mikael. I just want for Alex to be safe.”

“It’s not that simple, Even.” Yousef spoke this time.

“You are making a statement as a parent that you won’t let this go, for the sake of your child today, but at the same time you can’t forget about it for the sake of your child tomorrow. Alex was never ashamed of who you are, or what kind of family he has. He just needs for someone to show his how to deal with those people who don’t get it.”

“And as for Isak, dude, why did you agree on the dinner?” Mikael asked.

 

_“Did it ever occur to you Even, that Alex never had any problem with why he was bullied, but with how to stop it?”_

_“But I’m the one who’s supposed to teach him the how, damn it!”_

_“Why are you the one, the only one?”_

_“I’m his father.” Even said it like he’s seriously doubting dr. Andersen’s skills._

_“That makes you responsible for his well-being, yes, but what if Alex made conscious decision he wants someone else to teach him the how. Would you accept it? If it still keeps his well-being intact? Would you give up that part of your job as a parent, so you could be better in other parts?_

_“Yeah, I guess. But, there is no one else. What are you saying implies me having a partner in life. And I don’ have that right now. I mean, he’s nice with my friends and they all love him but…” Even stopped rambling when he looked at his therapist and his raised left eyebrow and he knew there and then at what he was aiming for. But it couldn’t be possible._

_“You are aiming at Isak. But that’s not possible._

 

“I couldn’t say no to Alex, not after everything Isak did for him.”

“So, the fact this is someone who has been stuck in your mind for the last 12 years, being a hot and successful doctor now, has nothing to do with it?” Mikael was being a little tease.

“I don’t care about his success. It’s his own accomplishment.”

“Of course.” Yousef explained.

“But what our buddy here is trying to say is, Even, he is in your life now and again. And the picture is pretty, damn great from our point of view. But, only if you are interested. Do you like him?”

 

_“Why is that?"_

_"For one thing, Alex and Isak know one another in total of 6 day, and the only connection they have is a damaged car and a boy from Alex’s class that happens to know Isak personally._

_“You don’t consider yourself a connection between the two of them?”_

_“You are implying my son saw me looking at Isak for the first time in 6 years and deciding for himself that I am still in love with him, and that we are destined to be together and raise Alex and what else… get a dog, and a cat that behaves well with that same dog, oh, and a baby girl in two years’ time!! I mean, I can go on with the fairy-tale if you like…” Even was losing his patience._

_“Even, I am not implying anything. I am giving you my opinion based on everything I know about you, what’s in those records you brought from Bergen in what’s in my notes about our conversations for the past month. And I am telling you this: you are a good father, with good parental skills and life according to yourself. That’s more than most people can afford. To set their life according to their heart and their fate.”_

_“You, a rational, educated man, believe in fate?” Even was mocking him._

 

“Like him? I truly don’t know.” They all looked at each other in sympathy.

“But maybe I never stopped loving him? Is that even possible? Not to be sure you like somebody, but they mean so much to you? In 6 fucking day?!?! What does it even mean?!?!” Even was begging for an answer.

“It means, bro, that you need to go home and start making that lasagne.” And Yousef gave him one.

 

_“Even, honestly, how else would you call it?”_

 

 

Friday evening…

 

 

 

When Even opened the door for Isak, he was embarrassed for two things: one, for the way his whole apartment building looked like, an actual dump in comparison to Isak’s and two, for how fast his son practically jumped on Isak, giving him a thankful hug after Isak revealed his new and improved bike. New steering wheal and a new coat of paint.

“Jonas insisted on pimpin’ it up. His words. I hope you don’t mind, Alex.” Isak explained after he dragged the bike inside, but was almost crushed to death by the boy’s strong grip.

“Thanks, thank you, Isak! I love it!”

“Please, come in, the living area is just there.” Even tried to remain calm and lead Isak through their very small rented apartment. Every day Even told himself It’s only temporary that they were there, but there was still no better place on the market for his price range.

“It’s a nice place, very cosy.” Isak offered a sincere smile and Even almost believed him.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Do we have Fanta, dad?” Alex shouted from the small storage room where he was putting the bike down.

“Yes.” Even answered but when he met Isak’s amused grin he quickly added:

“Of course I have some wine. Or beer if you like.”

“Fanta is my favourite drink, ever.” Isak smiled.

“It is? Mine too!” Alex added seating himself at the table.

So the dinner began on a positive note. They were chatting a bit about Isak’s and Even’s work. Alex was the one who bragged about his dad’s latest project and Isak commented how his roommate would lose his mind if he knew what an insight to an Oslo Pride Isak is having right know.

“Are you only living with him? Is he your boyfriend? Or do you have a girlfriend? My dad dates both, you know.” Alex said it like it was the most normal thing to comment and Isak almost chocked on his sip of Fanta.

“Alex! We don’t ask our guest such personal questions nor we reveal ours!” Even was fuming, clearly really embarrassed.

“You always tell me I can ask if I’m interested in something, as long as I’m being polite.” Alex was trying to outsmart his father.

“No, no, it’s no problem.” Isak said, trying to lighten up the mood.

“It actually is, Alex, I’m not falling for you games. Isak is here as your guest and why don’t you act like a good host.”

And Even really thought he said the right thing and when he looked back at Isak he expected approving nod or maybe even a smile, a silent respect for his parenting skills, but he didn’t get it. It was the opposite. Isak seemed offended by Even, not Alex.

“Wow, dad, you really know how to ruin things.” Alex looked him in anger when his phone rang on the table beside him.”

“How many times have I told you, Alexander, no phone at the dinning table!” Even was now getting angry and annoyed and he didn’t know why. He was doing the right thing, damn it!”

“It’s Aksel asking me about homework, can I go into my room?” Even knew Alex well enough to know he doesn’t usually get messages at almost 9 in the evening about homework, but he was done with fighting, so he said yes. Alex on the other hand made a loud noise standing up from the table, didn’t look either of them nor said goodbye, just walked fast to his room and slammed the door. The happiness of living with teenagers.

“I apologize, again, for my son’s behaviour. He isn’t always like this you know…”

“I know he’s not. I am not offended by anything he said.” Isak interrupted him and made Even a little surprized.

“Isak, I’m…”

“Clearly you had your objections about this dinner from the start. Why did you fucking ask me here, if you were planning to totally dismiss me.”

“Dismiss you, what are you talking about?” Even was totally lost.

“Why didn’t you let me answer Alex’s question?” Isak looked him straight into the eyes. Even was silent.

“I think I should go.” Isak announced. “Alex can stop by to the ER next week, they will remove his stitches. Goodbye, Even.” Isak was getting his jacket and was one foot at the door when Even snapped:

“I already know the answer.”

“What?”

“To Alex’s question.”

“How could you possibly... do you mean maybe Sven from the hospital?” He’s a patient’s son. I am a professional, Even….”

“I don’t mean him, or that. Isak.” And Even took a huge breath.

“I’m talking about 6 years ago. You remember Bergen? And the way we were toward each other?” Isak was speechless.

“Maybe you don’t. Or don’t want to admit it. But I do. I remember every little detail. And I also remember how I came to the hospital the day after, looking for you. And when the nurse told me you were stuck in assisting all day, but if it’s so important I could leave you a note, she had a little box with many notes being delivered to the doctor there, I got my hopes so fucking up! So, I wrote you a letter, I heart-bleeding letter, and my contact number and you never called me back. And that still wasn’t enough for my stupid self, I was actually convinced the letter got lost. Romantic fool that I am. So the week went by and I visited the hospital again. And I found you this time, talking to your colleagues just outside the cafeteria room. You didn’t see me coming from the inside out because the glass was all wrinkled. But I saw you, and I heard you.”

“Heard me?” Isak finally spoke, out of breath.

“Heard you laughing with the rest of them and saying how you don’t understand people who have kids. How can they be so lazy as to have nothing better to do in their lives, to invent something or help others, so they just have kids.” And Even’s words caught up in his throat at he took the moment.

“Even… I was a stupid ego-tripping 24-year old, full of myself and my medical knowledge but outside of that, I didn’t understand real life at all.”

Isak was shaking, being faced with such a low point in his young life.

“I clearly didn’t mean it, Even. I remember that day. I was so frustrated because I got stuck treating ear infections all day with crying toddlers screaming at me… not that’s an excuse….Even, I love kids. I love treating kids.”

“From that day I shut down something, you know.” Even looked at him, while Isak shivered from his words.”

“I don’t know if I want to open it now.”

“I understand.” It took 2 seconds for Isak to exit the apartment, and then Even heard him running down the stairs.

Even was left alone in the living room. Alone and heavily breathing. He looked around his room, and felt alone still, the feeling of a rising water that’s threatening to swallow him. He then looked at the front door that were opened and shut down a second ago, his face twitching in agony. And he felt alone. With all the strength he had he stormed out and started running down, only to find Isak half-way up the stairs. Like he changed his mind and was going up again.

They crashed like a tide-wave, with hands steading the force that charged both men, the force that was making their mouth run marathon and their tongues find their ways to please each other like never before. When they parted, because they had to catch their breaths, Isak whispered into his ear:

“Does this building have surveillance?” It made Even laugh

“This dump?” And then they looked at each other, speaking silent words of impatience and promises and started all over again. Isak’s hand found the clear way towards Even’s zipper and started it’s way inside his trousers. Even made a sound that will remain in Isak’s memory for a long time. And they have started all over again.


End file.
